issuingordersfandomcom-20200214-history
PuNK
PuNK, is the all-powerful Founder, Administrator and 'Boss' of Issuing Orders, a WWII RPG. He has also administrated such sites as Urban Plague, Obeying Orders and the so-far unnamed apocolyptic gang wars site that is currently under construction. History of PuNk! 22 February, Obeying Orders was born, the beginning of what would become a long and new era of battle RPGs from the PuNk! Franchise chain. Obeying Orders was a second-world-war RPG, that members role played either historical or fictional moments during the epic era of the second-world-war; a small community grew from this website, which could be declared down to the favourable love of world war two history. To name a few of the regular members, they were: * Chris P. Matherson * Gero Ansgar * Hans Kruger * Richard J. Hunt (who would grow one day to be Liam J. Brentwood) * Lilan Darcy * Bernard T. Geert (who would one day grow to be Rafael Z. Wolfram) * Riley Logan * Matthew Davids * Stephen Colly * James Murphy (who would one day grow to be Christopher James D'Dario) * Richard Winters (who would one day grow to be a dickhead) By the time of October/November 2007, the website was becoming more demanding and talk of using i“Battle Maps”/i amongst the members emerged regularly. Discussions underwent of finding and adding a shop program to help record member units, weaponry and items rather than the free for all role play the website was based upon. Of course, this caused a stir when battles occurred and something had to be done to help counter these arising problems. So PuNk! Secretly started a new project, that would be known as “Issuing Orders", a sister website to “Obeying Orders” but with some major differences. The website was created with a whole new array of features, ranging from an endorsed shop code and currency, known as “''Command Points” or ''“CP”''for a short abbreviation, where people could purchase weaponry and items freely over a period of time from earning these command points via’ role playing and taking part in battles. When ''Issuing Orders officially opened, a handful of “Original” members made the transaction from one website to the next, as Obeying Orders was going to be declared closed. The reasons for it’s closures were simply due to the fact Issuing Orders was a far better updated version of Obeying Orders and it seemed pointless to keep an older website running. A few of the members to make the transaction, were; * Chris P. Matherson * Gero Ansgar * Stephen Colly * Benard T. Geert * James Murphy * Richard J. Hunt * Richard Winters (the afore-mentioned dickhead) Current History Founder and Root-Administrator of Issuing Orders, PuNk! has created the website through a vast means of prior experience and discussions amongst old members upon "Obeying Orders". As time progressed, these members slowly faded and to this date, there are only a very few lasting originals left, those being; * Gero Ansgar (Rarely Active) * Rafael Z. Wolfram * Liam J. Brentwood And with a new era of second-world-war Battle RPG role playing, a whole new host of active members have made themselves known and PuNk!'s Staff Team has never exceeded the active limit of three staff members at once. However, in recent times, it has been implied that more members will be promoted to its ranks, Erhard Strumfelder and Rafael Z. Wolfram the most likely candidates. Although reasonably dated by today, Issuing Orders is hugely active, with a casual active log of up to fifteen members a day and numerous guests, making the RPG particularly demanding. Some of the new and loyal members presently are; * Edward McMillan * Daniel Brennan * Rhys Bevan * David Bevan * Erhard Strumfelder * Rafael Z. Wolfram * Liam J. Brentwood * Nathan Knight * Erik Schneider * Dieedrik van de Vlakte With Issuing Orders progressing so well, new methods and options are always being suggested and implemented upon the website. The Shop itself has grown to a sturdy strong one-hundred plus of weaponry, vehicles and items for members to purchase and use, with new items regularly being suggested continously... So the future of Issuing Orders is hardly looking bleak, with PuNk being the one person to follow through the whole scenario of the franchise from the beginning, having a valuable two to three years of experience running the "Issuing Orders" website. Three cheers for PuNK! {| style="width:100%; padding:0.5em; margin-top:2em; border-top:1px solid #aaf;" cellspacing="2" cellpadding="5" |- | | style="text-align:right;" | Members of Issuing Orders PuNK • Daniel Brennan • Edward McMillan • Rafael Z. Wolfram • Rhys Bevan • Liam J. Brentwood • David Bevan• Nathan Knight • Erhard Strumfelder • Rhodri Williams• Peter T. Branigan •Tom Edwards • Nicholas Ealing • Erik Schneider • Edzard Crimm • Henry Patterson • Gero Ansgar • Stephen Colly • Lucas Jackson • Leon Wolfgang • Friedrich von Namur • Schalck Golodkowski • Gero A. Fritz • Shawn Riley • Dieedrik van de Vlakte • James F. Mason • Cort Hoch • Lukas Schultz • • Robert Green • Jack Knight • Jack Daniels • Hartwig Kriegheld • Daniel Bartelsmeire • Elijah Thomas • Conrad K. Hawkins Category:Members of Issuing Orders